futurefandomcom-20200229-history
World War III: The Last War
As the humans has gone through different wars and to them the biggest loss humans has made is the sacrifice of other humans. The history has remember various types of wars that humans has gone through but they don't know if this is their last war on planet Earth. The humans don't know the future but they know only past and by remembering it , they can make right decisions in present and wait for results in future. The last war or World War III would be remember in this history of the planet Earth if there would be any humans alive! As there would use of nuclear Bombs even there were many pacts signs between the countries that would not use any Nuclear Bombs'. "Mankind must put an end to the war before war puts an end to mankind" was said by John F. Kennedy '''he knows that future for human was in great danger. The scenario goes like this: ( It's only a fiction and I pray that no world war III should take place as it would be devastating) #1. '(2050 A.D)' Oil prices went on increasing: The supply for Oil was decreasing and the demand for usage was increasing and this create havoc among government and people as well. The super power countries were searching for oil all over the world and they started wars against the middle east. There were two groups i.e. Super powers v/s Middle east. US and Their allies sent their soldiers on foreign soil. The war was rising and peace was getting disturbed. There was expansion of lands as well. Saudi Arabia, Yemen, Oman, Egypt, Iran, Iraq were under siege for years and finally lose their freedom. All the pacts of peace were destroyed and the world was preparing for major war. #2. '(2052 A.D.)' Rise of cyber war: There were cyber hackings all over the world. hackers were hacking the personal information, bank details and all the multi national companies were went bankrupt. There was tension all around the world. There was blame that Russia or China's hackers started the cyber warfare. The other country's hackers also joined into cyber warfare/ #3.'(2054 A.D) Terrorism organization come together : Al-Qaeda, ISIS, Taliban, Liberation Tiger of Tamil Eelam, Boko Haram, etc all came together and attack several parts of Iraq and Iran and founded themselves as an independent nations. These created fear amongst the countries and many governments were failed in their roles to destruct these Terrorist groups. Many nations has started National Emergency. The recruitment of soldiers were started in many countries. #4.(2056 A.D.)' Attack of North Korea: North Korea has launched many missiles towards South Korea, Japan, Taiwan. The majority part of these cities got destroyed. The world always thinks that the North Korea was always weak but they are more stronger than any other. North Korea marched towards the Seoul. In the mean time USA and their allies gave answered to North Korea was sending missiles. They also send the fleet of navy and air force with paratroopers. North Korea has anti missiles interceptor and laser interceptor. The world was surprised with this type of power. There was siege in Seoul. Many civilians were looted and raped by the soldiers. There was a bloody rampage in South Korea. China was forced to support North Korea. Taiwan has one million US soldiers which was stationed over there for many years. China attack Taiwan and make a part of it. US tried their best to attack or to enter in south china sea but they failed to enter. Japan made several tries to enter North Korea but whenever they enter the North Korea soil immediately died. They made a loss of five millions soldiers. Air force suffered a huge loss. There was end of siege and North Korea won the war. #5. '(2057 A.D.)' Expansions of international borders: China always wanted to expand their borders and they expand the border by entering into foreign borders. But today they fearlessly attack the neighboring countries. Pakistan and China together attack India. India was ready for any war but with full power they only capable to attack Pakistan. India and their allies were sending Aid to India. Israel, France and Russia send the troops to India. Russia expand the Chinese lands from south but china was too much strong that they were expanding Primorsky, Magadan, Kamchatia, Chukotka. China was going to far. It was necessary to teach a lesson to china so US and their allies were forced to help Russia inspite of enemity of several years. On Africa Continent, South Africa was expanding. They were capturing Nambia, Botswana, Angola, Zambia, Zimbabwe, Tanzania. The world was shifted. Everywhere there was expansion of lands. In south America, Brazil was expanding. Peru, Bolivia, Argentina, Uruguay, Chile were under attack. US has send the fleet towards South Pacific Ocean. Europe was unharmed as there was unity amongst each nation. There was great loss of life and property. Terrorist Organizations were also expanding . They've some parts of Afghanistan, Turkmenistan, Kazakstan. The world was suffering and there was a great loss. People were hanged, raped, sent to slavery camps. Terrorist Organizations were stabled in their land but the people were thinking who were supplying the gun power and who was funding this organization. USA was losing their allies all over the world and they still don't know where to send the troops and which nations the help is required. On the mean time China was expanding and the next target was Alaska. There was limited amount of soldiers which was stationed to Alaska. There was no means of communication for Alaska to send any message to US mainland. Within Few hours whole of Alaska was captured and this laid foundation of Chinese Empire. North Korea attack the Hawaii islands. North Korea was having four airship carriers, two hundred destroyers and one hundred submarines which were advanced. Mexico attacked and expanded their territory up to Texas, Arizona, etc. USA was actually surrounded from all sides. Canada wanted to help US but they were under attack by Chinese Empire. There was surprise attack to European nations by Russia. It was later understood that China and Russia were friends or allies and they wanted to make a scenario that Chinese actually attack Russia. US and their allies were surrounded. UK and Germany Send some amount of soldiers to US soils. The Peace Keeping forces were died. The United Nations Organizations failed to keep peace in the world. Russia was expanded till Poland. Later on , they asked was Cease fire from the nations. The expansion was over. Chinese empire didn't reached the mainland of US. The rest of the world were under rule of Chinese Empire, Russia or under Terrorist organization. #6. '(2067 A.D.)' In spite of several destruction of lives and property, US and the rest remaining countries wanted to fight against Chinese empire, Russia and Terrorist Organization. 'cause of this countries the world is not the same place as it was before. There were many humiliations that the remaining countries were facing. There was shortage of food, man power, etc. The government all over the world were fallen. There were small groups which fight against these super powers. The capture countries were started many freedom movements which were harassing the empires. Ten years has been passed but there was no traces of war. Or the nations were recruiting soldiers for the final war. #7. '(2070 A.D.) Final War: ' The US and the other nations attacked the three nations from all side. The air force bombarded the military areas of Chinese Empires. Germany and UK attacked the Russia from the east. Canada attack the Alaska. US attacked the Mexico and regain the territories back. Brazil attack the Hawaii islands and after a huge causalities they hand over the islands to US. South Africa and the rest countries on African continent attack the Terrorist organizations. India and Japan attack the main lands of Chinese empire. Japan has launched missile towards the North Korea. The biggest threat to the world would be over if US and The rest would be victorious. As the Chinese empire would losing their grip from each and everything they've expanded till now would go in vain. Hence they've launched Nuclear missiles towards India and Japan. Russia had launched towards the countries of Europe, North Korea has launched the missiles towards the US and Thailand. In return All the remaining nations has fired missiles which created a mess of human bodies. BOOM! Everywhere there were ashes and dust. #8. '(2072 A.D.)' NO VICTORY: Who were the real winners in the war? Who were the losers? Who were the smart ones? No One tasted the fruits of victory. The climates changes from summer to winter. There were harsh winters all over the world. No humans has been survived. Which survived the war are scavenging and hunting other people down. Who wants land now? The world is now a waste lands. The animals are now growing powerful. The ecology has been changed. The rulers were real losers. The mysteries would remain a mystery that who funded terrorist organizations and North Korea. Some times it's better that mystery remains unsolved. '“I know not with what weapons World War III will be fought, but World War IV will be fought with sticks and stones.” was said by Albert Einstein''' Category:Scenario Category:World War III Category:World War III: The Last War Category:Wars